Percy Jackson Saga
by dkim50430
Summary: Percy Jackson has been betrayed. What happened? How did he lose the love of his life in the matter of 2 weeks. There is one who can help him. And who she/he is shocks Percy Jackson, former hero of Olympus.
1. Chapter 1

So let's set something straight….

I've been betrayed by everybody. They think I betrayed them.

Everybody is gone. With me is my Riptide and the clothes I have on my back.

Let me tell you what happened.

 **2 weeks ago**

" _PERCY! WAKE UP"_

Just what I need Chiron yelling at me to wake up.

 _What is Chiron? I asked groggily._

" _Percy it's today,"_

I shot up straight from my bed and ran into the bathroom to get ready. As i heard Chiron chuckling as he went off.

Today is the day. THE DAY.

In our camp there is the tradition of all put new campers are claimed by their parents. Of course Tyson and I always like to have a new brother/sister,but no luck.

I've been basically been honored by everything after helping save the world from Gaia.

Basically I stand on this big podium and welcome and blah blah blah. The exciting thing is that I get to use the sacred sword. The Sacred Sword is quite powerful the sword was held by a titan who helped kill Uranus. I pick up the sacred sword and wave it over their heads and hopefully not killing them and they get claimed by their parent. It's quite an honor.

After I showered and dressed into new clothes a blonde head popped into the me with a hug.

" _Hey today is the day!_ " the blonde squealed.

It was the one and only Annabeth Chase, my girlfriend, joking to be my fiance, and my partner. As we walked out I saw that everybody was getting ready for the tradition. Banners, streamers, and was that a disco ball for the after party?

" _I'm sooo excited! I can't wait to see who we have for Athena Cabin and hopefully yours!"_

As Annabeth squealed in my ear basically destroying my eardrums.

" _And get this! The Roman kids are coming to!"_ Annabeth added.

Ah Rome. Annabeth and I went to college there for about a year before they let us out for summer break.

As I kept to Annabeth's non stop squealing and news I was reciting in my head what to say. Until of course Chiron handed me note cards of what to say. Everything was going great until I felt a cold tingle behind my back.

" _Hey did you feel that, Annabeth?" I asked in confusion_

The world spun.

" _No I didn't, Percy are you alright you look so pale."_

the last thing I ever saw was Annabeth's stormy eyes before I fell to the ground.

 *****Author's Note: Hey Guys! This is my first time ever writing fanfiction and I hope you Like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in darkness. Last time I was in darkness was when Annabeth and I were clinging to each other while we were falling into the depths of Tarturous. So I'm assuming nothing could beat that.

Wrong

A rectangular screen popped up in front of me like the screens in a movie theater. Only it wasn't a movie. It was my life. Images of my mom, dad (Posiden), Paul, Annabeth, Grover, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Piper all of the people I cared about my memories flashed before my eyes. Until it stopped.

It showed the camp on fire everybody racing for help getting water from the lake. Somebody faced me. It was Chiron. His eyes raged like I never seen before. Saying to me:

 _PERCY JACKSON WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!_

The screen blipee and showed a forest. Annabeth sitting on a boulder with tears in her eyes. I wanted to reach out for her but I couldn't. Until a guy comes up, sits next her, puts his arm around her and Annabeth does resist. Instead she lays her head on his shoulder and relaxes. As she mouths something to the guy I couldn't understand but the last part I caught.

 _"When the time comes let me be the hero who murdered Percy Jackson."_

 _The guy only nodded._

I didn't understand. What did I do to make her hate me so much she wanted to kill me. Anothe scene came up on the screen. Annabeth and the guy. The guy who seemed to be new and had sandy brown hair and blue eyes. It was a picture of them holding hands by the beach.

Annabeth seemed to be laughing at whatever He had said. I instantly felt a pain on my chest as if somebody stabbed me. It would be actually better if somebody actually did it than me feeling this right now. How could Annabeth do this to me? What did I do to make her hate me so much after all we've been through.

I wanted to know.

I got up and threw myself at the screen wanting to tell her that I didn't do anything or want to do anything to hurt her like this.

 *********What had happened between Annabeth and Percy? Why does everybody suddenly hate him? This is actually the hardest part for me to write because this is just the introduction of what happens here. Please Comment some ideas to inspire my creativity! I'm planning to make this story dedicated to the readers who probably have more creativity than I have. Thanks! *************


	3. Chapter 3

First thing I felt.

Electricity. All around me. Everywhere.

My eyes shot open.

Feeling like my hair and my nerves being probably were. My throat was raw and I was starving.

I tried to get up but I was strapped to the table. By what is this? It was a leathery and we'll electric for the fact that I felt like I've been fried. I looked around my surroundings. It was a wood cabin nothing but water on a small table beside the table/bed (not sure what). Nothing threatening around me.

Before I had anytime to yell for help or to do anything I heard a scream.

It wasn't anything like monster or demon it was _human._ I had to help bit by my stupid late realization I couldn't up and the leather electricity thing rubbed against my skin. I gritted my teeth stifling a small groan. I needed water.

The glass of water next to me.

I turned my head toward the glass of water next to me. I gathered the last bit of energy to move the water out of the glass and onto the straps to try to lessen the energy of the electricity. As the water moved bit by bit I managed to get the water above my body in a matter of seconds.

More screaming.

I quickly get expanded the water to cover my whole body and let go of the energy. The electricity fizzled and the leather wasn't tightened correctly so it was pretty easy to get out. I ran out of the cabin to see Phoebe and Thalia from Artimis's hunt to be tied against the trees. The person was holding a dagger against Phoebe against Phoebe's skin but not enough to cut her. She was grating her teat spatting out

 _you'll never succeed!_

Thalia's tears streaming yelling at the person who had a black hood over their head.

 _NO PLEASE ********** IT'S NOT WORTH IT PLEASE!_

Thalia saw me.

"PERCY GET OUT OF HEREACH SHE WI'LL KILL YOU!"

I was dazed who did she say? As the person turned around I felt faint. The person holding them captive was...NO.

 **Author's Note: OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH CLIFF HANGER! I know you guys hate me now but I'll post the new chapter tomorrow or the next day after that but the stranger shall be revealed soon!** **Tell me what you guys think!**


	4. Chapter 4

As the stranger released the grip of knife of Phoebe's neck and stood. Her back to me. Turning around she took off her hood and I stood their paralyzed.

 _"Annabeth"_ my voice cracked.

Her blonde hair I used to play with was in a tight braid with a hint of silver steaks falling across her right shoulder. Her gray stormy eyes were now gray black and blunt. She was wearing a gray tight shirt along with black jeans going along with the hood. Along the belt of her jeans she was armed with daggers I also noticed a hidden bow and arrow sneaking out of her back.

She gave a smirk. Only this wasn't the witty smirk she would give me. It was Luke's smirk when he was possessed by Kronos.

Then she lunged for me.

I was still dazed when she lunged for me but I managed to throw myself out of the way to the left. She kept lunging for me. I was still so tired from being tied to the table and after couple of dodges I came up with a plan.

Thalia and Pheobe struggled through the rope. Calling for me. Well Thalia did I was pretty sure if calling for my name was a good choice since she basically despises guys.

 _PERCY HELP ME._ as Thalia got the rope a bit more looe than before. I formed a plan as Annabeth lunged for me once more. I managed to get Annabeth to chase me breathlessly. Her dagger gleamed thirsty for blood. I got around to the tree Thalia was tied on to. As Annabeth cornored me. My back of the rope. Thalia on the other side of me figured oit my plan and readied herself. Annabeth took her dagger and lunged for me. Perfect.

I rolled over to the other side in the split life threatening second I had. As Annabeth freed her own captives. What? Shes not the only witty one. Thalia got her bow and arrows and _aimed_ towards Annabeth. As if she hadn't realized that this was _Annabeth._ Thalia missed but they were all so close.

While I rushed over to Pheobe untying her. After she was free she gave me glarish type of stare. I guess that was the softest type of look she could give me.

Then an arrow got Annabeth's right arm. Her dagger arm. Dropping the dagger and clutching her arm she gritted her teeth. This wasnt Thalia's arrow though. It was ocean blue and it was swift. This was the work from a god or a really gifted demigod.

 _"I'll be back for you Percy Jackson,"_ Annabeth hissed and disapeared into the woods.

As soon she was gone a girl with black hair pulled into a ponytail and ocean blue eyes looked at me straight in the eye asking

 _"Are you alright?"_

Her voice. I know that voice. I know, but I couldn't grasp who she was. I couldn't remember. Why couldn't I remember? My head throbbed.

I passed out again. I know I've got issues.

 ******Author's Note: Hey guys! I love writing this so far and I am getting to the part for those who commented! Those are great ideas! I'm actually going altar some events than I originally planned. Keep an eye out for it!******


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up numb. I managed to turn my neck to see where I was. This time where I turned out to be was a lot more presentable this time. I was in in what looked like an basement. It had what a basement would have. A couch, a small tv, radio, and (okay a usual basement for demigods) a wall full of weapons. I noticed some poisoned tip daggers and arrows. Gleaming swords. Nicely made bows. I would probably break it if I lay a finger on it. Thalia followed by the ocean eyed girl came in.

"Percy," "are you alright?" Thalia asked while helping me sit up and gave me some water.

The Ocean girl stood at the other long side of the bed.

"Thalia what's going on?" "Why does Annabeth suddenly hate me?" What did I do?" I kept on babbling questions.

Thalia pursed her lips.

"You really don't know do you?" She was hesitant.

"Thalia please tell me,"

The Ocean girl just kept standing there staring around the room but it felt like she kept staring at me.

"Alright I'll tell you although I'm surprised you don't know it seemed as if ,at the woods, you know exactly what you were doing," She sighed. "Percy it was the day when you were honored to do the tradition of holding the Sacred sword and Annabeth was so excited until you got knocked out for about 3 days," "Annabeth was worried sick until the she touched the Sacred sword," Thalia pursed her lips and sighed again. "Chiron had no idea what happened to Annabeth," "Then you woke up and started being all arrogant and doubtful like-Luke," "Percy you don't understand you pissed off so many people," "Making fun of Nico and Will Solace," "Jason, Piper, Hazel, even Tyson Percy," "That's when we figured something was wrong and well we took you to Rachel and tied you up in a chair since you were lashing out and claiming that we were just all jealous of you and your glory," "Rachel said you were either possessed or you just really being asshat," "Of course we knew you couldn't have been such a jerk so we assumed you were possessed but we didn't know what," "Piper first thought it could've been one of Gaia's minions but it didn't seem so possible," "Then we decided to take you to Chiron and explain some things to him," "After interrogating you for hours Chiron concluded it was dark magic and we locked in a room for basically another week,"

"What about Annabeth?" I asked urgently.

"Well the day of the tradition," she explained "you passed out so Annabeth took your place," "The minute she touched the sword there was a ripple in the air," "The hunters were sent to camp because Artemis had some 'business' to attend to for Apollo," "When we arrived we were attacked by the sword which Annabeth was holding," "Annabeth wasn't Annabeth," "You've seen her Percy her eyes wasn't the the bright witty ones I knew they were dead," "That's when we sustained her and took the sword away from her she went back to normal, but each day it seemed she tried to make an attempt to get the sword," "When we locked you into the room that night Annabeth ran away from camp with one of the newer campers Adam," "By then we had no idea she ran away only assuming she was kidnapped," "Soon realizing that she meant to run away and tried to kill you,"

"What cabin was the kid Adam in?" I asked hoarsely. I couldn't believe this happened in a matter of 2 weeks.

"Last I checked he was a kid in Hera's cabin," "That's what so special about him," "Hera has a kid," "You could tell his eyes are Hera's it had the same hmmm I don't know the deceiving type,"

I didn't know if Thalia was serious or exaggerating since she has that powerful hate towards Hera same for Hera only to Thalia. I was shocked though.

"Wait how did I end up in that cabin in the woods?" "Was that the room I was kept in?"

Thalia nodded gravely.

"Phoebe and I volunteered for the shift. Apparently something serious is happening in Olympus. Artemis ordered us to stay in the barrier of the camp which is really weird because Artemis never told us to stay in camp for this long," "There was also some rumors about the titans rising up again," "Which is basically impossible right?" "We weren't all so sure,"

"Thalia then why are you here?" "Why aren't you in camp?" "Cause I'm pretty sure we're not at camp right now," I was started to get worried. Almost getting killed is one thing but somebody getting killed because of me hurts more.  
"Percy you need to calm down," "Nobody knows where we are," It's remote according to Stacey,"

"Wait, hold up, who's Stacey?"

Thalia's face went grave.

"Percy you don't know her?" Thalia motioned to Ocean girl.

I was suddenly confused.

"No why?"

"Percy this is Stacey Peterson,"

"This is your sister,"

***Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm having sooo much fun writing this! Er typing…..I'm sorry for the cliffhangers but it's so fun and I also need to brainstorm ideas so comment any extra stuff for me add here!***


	6. Chapter 6

I sat there. Numb. Again. How was this possible? I didn't have a sister. I don't remember having a sister. I tried to reach my thoughts about Stacey. I recognized her voice a little bit but I couldn't grasp it. I didn't know whether or not I couldn't remember her or I just didn't know her at all. I denied the fact I had a sister.

" _Thalia I don't have a sister,"_ I croaked. Thalia gave me another sip of water.

 _"Percy for the past few days you've been out I talked to Stacey and well it seems your memory has been wiped,"_

Wait I've been out for days?! Alright I admit I have issues of passing out and drooling. I felt a wet spot on my pillow.

 _"That's impossible. Who would do that?"_ I asked.

 _"She's right Percy I saw it happen myself,"_ Ocea-Stacey suddenly said. Her voice sounded so familiar. I couldn't grasp it.

 _"I was 5 when they took your memory, your mother took me in as her own after your birth. I was 3 when she took me in. Poseidon had a daughter but because of the risk about the prophecy and everything years back Poseidon trusted Sally to hide and take care of me same for you too. One night some people came in. We were playing in the small living room You were 6 and I was 5. Sally was looking for adopters who had the same gift as her to see monsters. She finally found a family. When she could've just sent me to camp half blood she wanted me to have at least a normal life before I was 16, but the thing was is that well the adopters were demigods who managed to survive their teen years. They promised Sally that I would be safe and all so I was adopted. Before they even had a chance to step out of the apartment a couple of hellhounds jumped on them. The woman immediately died but the man who was a son of Aries managed to kill them. You and I were astounded of what had happened. So the man who's name was Jack Peterson gave Sally 2 potions to wipe your memory of me and what had happened for your safety. As for me I was explained what had happened and they took a snip of my hair for the potion and your memory was erased. I went with Jack and I learned about weaponry and strategies and everything. Your mother never meant you any harm."_

After she was finished I was shocked. How could mom do this to me? After everything she couldn't even tell me.

 _"How did you find me?"_ I asked. I was too astounded to ask anything about the past.

 _"Well after the war with Kronos and destroying Gaia it seemed to me to follow the huge explosion of a dragon, a giant woman, and flying people. Cause oh I don't know it didn't seem so unusual at all." "I found you when I was with the other new arrivals at the tradition of being claimed." "I was naturally claimed to Poseidon and I also discovered that I am related to a Cyclops."_

I gave a chuckle. I knew the first time I was delivered the news of Tyson, a cyclops, was my brother. Oh Stacey is lucky of not going through the teasing.

 _"Yeah well you get used to Tyson and all. I can't believe I missed that day. So much happened. I still can't figure out why I passed out. It's strange, but I apologized if I teased you about anything while I was 'possessed.'"_ I say. I didn't want the wrong impression to my supposedly new sister.

 _"Actually all you did was say hi when you woke up and that was it. No special attention or anything. I got a lot of apologies for the ignorance from you from everybody else saying that you were really a good guy."_ She replied sweetly.

Thalia smiled delightfully. "Now this is the sibling reunion you 2 need! I'll get out of your way and you guys talk. I'll search the area perimeter and i'll yell if you need anything."

"Wait Thalia how's Phoebe?" Remembering she was also tied to the tree.

"She''s fine she's working on some traps and gathering some herbs and berries Stacey showed us." Thalia replied.

As she left the room silence waltzed in.

 _"So where were you all these years?"_ I asked.

 _"Well I've been with Jack getting my education and since he was an Aries kid he was really impulsive and pushing me to be better which helped. He died peacefully in the woods while we were camping. I think it was because of a heart attack."_

 _"Oh. I'm sorry._

 _"It's alright. I think he was ready to go anyway. He wasn't much old but worn out from fighting monsters. Jack had a little feud with Camp Half Blood and restricted me from going so after he went I had no where else to go so I came into Camp."_

I studied her features carefully. She had ocean blue eyes undoubtedly a trait from Poseidon. No mortal would have eyes so like the ocean, but I asked anyway.

 _"Did you get your eyes from your parent?"_

 _"No actually I don't know. I never met them or know who they are, but when I gaze into the mirror I just don't think my mother would have eyes that reflect the ocean so much."_

I could've slapped myself right there. Of course she doesn't know she was adopted for a while from my mom when she was 3!

 _"oh sorry I didn't mean to pry." I apologized._

 _"No, no you're fine we haven't seen each other for like 15 years. I have some questions for you too."_ She says shyly which her voice was asking if she could ask.

 _"Yeah of course. Shoot."_

 _"Well I'm wondering how Sally is doing."_

 _"Yeah mom is doing great she met somebody named Paul Blofis."_

 _"Blowfish?"_ Stacey asks puzzled.

I laugh. " _No Blowfisss."_

 _"Oooh I thought you said Blowfish I can be such a klutz."_

 _"It's okay Poseidon and I also thought it was pronounced 'blowfish'"_

 _"Well the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, right?"_

 _"Exactly"_

I started to like Stacey. She was funny and shy. I felt lucky to have her as a sister.

 _"So I found this place a long time ago with Jack and we stocked our weapons and everything here. It's surprisingly not so far from camp. Of course Jack didn't notice the time we were here so sometimes I sneak out and see what the campers would do and it seemed really fun but you know I couldn't go."_ She says with a sigh.

 _"I have one more question for you Percy."_

 _"Yeah sure go for it."_

 _"What's your relationship with Annabeth?"_

 _"Wow that's a tricky question."_ I don't know why it was. It's not weird explaining your relationship to your newly found sister...right? She must've thought that too.

Stacey blushed " _It's okay you don't need to explain."_

 _"No, no it's okay. Umm well I can surely say that I'm in love with her and we've been through so much that it's impossible for me to let her go. Ever. i love her to the end even if she doesn't love me back."_

 _"Wow Percy I had no idea how deep your feelings are."_

" _So, Stacey, do you have anybody you're interested in?"_ I raised my eyebrows awkwardly.

She gave a sweet laugh and says " _Well one Demeter kid has been pretty nice to me."_

 _"Oh who is it."_ I gave the impression of the strict overprotective brother.

" _Well his name is Charlie Gacelia and he's been really nice to me. He's been showing me around camp too."_

I heard about Charlie. He's been pretty shy. He was part of the new arrivals we had ever since we won against Kronos.

 _"Hmmmm well I guess I should keep an eye on him from now on."_

We laughed together.

Soon the laughter died when Phoebe rushes into the room and panically explains the situation.

 _"Thalia found Annabeth, Thalia trapped her you have to hurry!"_

 ******Author's Note: So how are you guys liking it so far? Sorry for the short delay schedule got in the way of writing. This might be the boring part but I assure you I am working on getting to the top chain of the problem!*******


End file.
